The One You Least Expect
by Mathias Alexander Whitehouse
Summary: Romano gets bored during a world meeting and spots a certain Gentleman playing games on his phone. The pair start text, England trying to guess who it was that had caught him. Will he find out who the mysterious texter is? Cute, pointless EngMano Fluff. Bad Summary.


**Pairing: EngMano (England X Romano)**

 **Disclaimer: I have never, do not and will never, own Hetalia nor any of its characters**

 **Warnings: Swearing from Romano and England, Slight fluff**

* * *

Romano was bored, he was currently sat in a world meeting, why? He had no idea. But here he was doodling in his notebook waiting impatiently for the meeting to reach its break which was; Romano looked up at the clock with a deep sigh, 45-minutes away.

Dropping his pen louder then was necessary, Romano started to sweep his gaze around the room trying to find someone who looked just as bored as he was. He noticed France and Spain trying to grope each other under the table; most nations thought that the Italian nation was in a relationship with the Spaniard but that was not the case. Of course Romano had someone he liked, he had liked for him for a while now but never actually had the courage to tell him.

Moving his gaze on Romano sighed again when he watched his idiotic brother clinging to his German counterpart, it made Romano sick with the way his brother acted around the Germanic nation but his Feliciano seemed to really like him so he left them be. For the most part.

Rolling his eyes, Romano's attention was directed towards a certain blonde nation; his eyes zoned in on what said nation was doing and was surprised to find him twiddling his pen around the fingers of his left hand. Whereas his right hand was messing with the buttons of his phone; Romano smirked, _tuttut,_ he thought, _Pristine and proper gentleman playing a game on his phone during a meeting._

An idea came to the half-nation as he watched the other for a few more minutes, then making sure that no one was paying attention to himself, pulled his own phone out of his pocket. He began to text the other nation, no idea how he had his number but he wasn't going to question. Though he knew the Englishman did not have his number in return, he was going to have fun trying to make the other guess who he was. ( **Romano's texts;** _England's messages._ )

 **Tut Tut. No playing games in the meeting Mr Gentleman.**

Romano watched gleefully from the corner of his eye, shifting his body towards the speaker in an attempt to look bored; as England's eyes widened at the text, he looked up and scanned the nations gathered around the table frowning as he tried to figure out who on earth had both spotted what he was doing and who had text him. Not seeing anything suspicious he decided to text back.

 _Well, this meeting is rather boring but it seems that I am not the only one who is bored, hmmm? You seem to be having a hard time concentrating if you managed to spot what I was doing._

Romano smirked at that and decided to see how far he could play with the Englishman before he snapped and either made a scene during the meeting or refused to text him anymore.

 **I have to agree, this meeting sucks! Anyway, it is so hard not to spot what you were doing seen as my eyes are always drawn to you. ;)**

Romano feeling brave looked directly at the Brit, his smirk widening as he watched a deep red flush cover the others face in a matter of seconds. What made this funnier was Germany looking over at that moment, "England, are you feeling okay? You seem to be running a fever." Snapping his eyes towards the German nation England shook his head and willed his face to return to its normal shade. "I am quite alright Germany, just a little warm is all." As Germany nodded and turned back to the meeting England released a deep sigh of relief, turning his own attention back to the text.

 _You must be joking with me! Oh I know, Hello Francis._

As his phone vibrated in his hand, Romano almost had to hold back a growl when he read the message, glaring across the table at the Englishman, who luckily was writing down notes in his book.

 **Don't compare me to that fucking French bastard. I am no pervert!**

He sent the first message as soon as he had written it but after a second of deliberation decided to send another.

 **I was telling the truth; I have been watching you from afar for decades now.**

He looked up just in time to watch England's eyes widen at the first message, _Shit! He probably knows who I am now!_ Then the blush was back when the second came through. Again Romano turned his gaze towards the speaker, this time China, as England looked around the meeting hall still trying to figure out who this mystery messenger was.

 _Would you please tell me who you are? Or at least give me some clues? We could turn this into a game, that way none of us would be bored…_

England sat staring at his phone screen hopefully, he wanted to know who this person was, though he did have someone he liked and just prayed that this person was in fact him. He didn't have to wait long before a reply came through.

 **Okay, I guess that could be fun. How about You ask me questions and I answer them truthfully. You have 5 guesses in order to figure out who I am.**

England's face grew into a massive smile as he read his phone, his heart pounding in his chest as he started making a list of all the possible countries in the room. He pondered on a question before quickly typing it down.

 _What colour hair do you have?_

 **Brown.**

England smiled, knocking of all of the blonde nations of instantly he started to write down all of the brown haired nations on a piece of plain paper hoping to narrow it down even more. The list looking similar to this:

Spain

Austria

Romania

Hungary

Greece

Australia

Romano

Bulgaria

Cuba

Hong Kong

Italy

Lithuania

Portugal

Seychelles

Macao

Moldova

Molossia

Taiwan

Thailand

Monaco

Turkey

Vietnam

 _Male or female?_

England hoped to God they were male because although throughout his Privateer-Pirate days he had 'done it' with females he knew that he was gay, but then again, so were many of the other nations that he knew.

 **Male, obviously ;)**

England smiled again, he was loving this person more and more, their sassy attitude and snarky comments were brilliant. He also found the winks cute and prayed he wasn't blushing as much as he felt he was.

At least it crossed a few more countries off his list:

 _Okay well I am certainly pleased about that; ummm this might sound weird or offensive. I don't mean it too but I want to cross a couple people off so, were you ever a British colony? Sorry_

Romano looked confused so a minute, _how on earth would I get offended by that?_ He typed his answer

 **Nope, not an ex-colony of the Great British Empire.** and watched as England breathed a huge sigh of relief, he leant over and crossed more people off his list, before trying to think up another question.

 _Okay, are you a European country?_

Romano almost laughed out loud at that one because, one it was not really going to make things any easier and two he thought it was adorable. Though he did, however manage it and looked over at England who was subtly trying to look around the room once more.

 **Okay, yes I am a European country. Though I don't see how this is helping you in the slightest. Are you not going to try and guess yet?**

 _It helped me out quite a bit, do not forget quite a few of the Asian countries have brown hair ;) Okay I will try to guess…. Portugal?_

England knew that it probably wasn't but he wanted to see the reaction he would get for that one, he waited rather impatiently for the other to reply and ended up tapping his fingers against the table in an off-beat rhythm. He was not disappointed.

 **I am in no way related to that fucking Spanish bastard, and so offended that you would think so!**

England really did laugh out loud at that one, he had just crossed off two countries from his list and he was indeed happy about it. Well until, "England!" Said nation looked up shocked as he stared at the German nation, "Would you kindly share what is so funny?" The island nation looked down in embarrassment, he refused to meet the gaze of anyone in the room as they watched the corners of his lips curl up once more. "Sorry Germany, it won't happen again."

"It had better not otherwise I will be forced to kick you out." England nodded his head and them when all attention was off him again hurriedly messaged his mystery admirer back.

 _Okay so you are neither Portugal or Spain, thank you. That was rather helpful._

 **You, sneaky bastard, that does not count. That is not fair, no! Stupid bastard.**

 _Oh it is not my fault that you gave it away though. Though I have to say that you writing style is giving me a strong feeling of who you are… ;)_

Another text was sent almost directly after his, England smiled as he read the message a pink blush dusting his cheeks as he looked across the table. His eye landed on a rather uptight and mostly angry nation across the table. His smile widened as he met his amber eyes. The other blushed and looked away.

 **I am not that easy to figure out!**

 _Okay, okay. I will have one more question and then I will guess my final answer. How does that sound?_

 **You are pretty confident.**

 _Of course, I am hoping that I am right though._

Romano looked over at the English nation wondering what on earth he could ask that would narrow it down to him but that was quickly answered by the vibrating of his phone.

 _Okay my last question is, do you have a twin?_

Romano, once again looked over at the island nation, his face ablaze with the blood rushing to it, he watched as England started doodling in his notebook. The Italian eyed the clock and was shocked to find that the meeting would be going on a break in less than 5 minutes.

 **Okay fine bastard. That was just a lucky question. Yes, I have a twin brother.**

England blushed, his face glowing as red as a tomato, Romano mused from across the table, he kept his gaze on England as he debated whether or not to actually message him the answer or not. Romano, becoming nervous that he had possibly scared the nation off with his confession sighed heavily when he heard Germany call for a break.

Romano slowly packed his papers away in his bag under the table, looking up after he was done, he found himself the only person left in the room. Much to his disappointment, England was nowhere to be seen. The Italian nation slumped in his seat, releasing a big sigh as he brought a hand up and rubbed it down his face wearily.

That was until he jumped at a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders, a shiver ran down his spine as breath danced across his neck and a whispered voice reached his ear. "Oh don't worry Love. I have been watching you for as long as I can remember." Romano spun around so fast, his chair fell to the floor; England was standing in front of him, his hands being dropping to his side at the sudden movement of the other.

"You bastard. I cannot believe you, why didn't you say anything before?" England dropped the smirk that had been playing on his lips and replaced it with a sheepish smile; he brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head nervously shifting his gaze down away from the inquisitive stare. "I was worried; you were so scared of me. Always hiding behind Spain or holding your brother, crying until I would leave. I didn't think you would like me back. Why didn't you say something?"

Romano stood in shock at the others confession, he didn't think he loved him back? But he did, Romano really liked the Englishman. He only acted like that to keep the Spanish bastard of his back. "Same reason bastard. I thought you liked that American bastard, what with your 'Special relationship and all." It was Romano's turn to look away as England stared at him wide eyed, what snapped Romano out of it was England's sudden laughter.

Romano faced the Englishman, only to see him doubled over, laughing, tears spilling down his cheeks as he tries to regulate his breathing once again. The Italian nation crosses his arms over his chest, not impressed at being laughed at, and turns his back on the island nation.

"Ah Romano. I am sorry I laughed at you but I do not like that bloody Yank. He is such an insufferable git and childish." England walks over to the sulking nation, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, pulling him flush against his chest in a tight embrace. Resting his head on the smaller nations shoulder, England places a soft kiss against the others cheek. "The person I love is very argumentative; which I have to admit, turns me on. Whenever I see him fighting I get all flustered. He is adorable when he pouts and, in my opinion, is so much better than his younger brother."

Romano blushes multiple shades of red as he twists around in the Englishman's arms, he wraps his own around the others neck, "Really?"

England chuckled at the hopeful look in the other's eyes and nodded his head, a soft smile shaping his features as he presses a kiss to Romano's forehead. "Really, Love. You are unique and special. Even through all of the hardships you have face, your will has never been broken and I couldn't be more proud."

Romano's blush deepens as he stares deep into the vibrant green eyes in front of him, he leans forward landing a feathered kiss to England's cheek. "Well, the person I like is fucking amazing. I mean owned over a third of the world and still had time to look after all of those colonies. You impressed me bastard. I love his eyebrows as well; they make him so fucking sexy. He was such a wonderful big brother, and anyone who says differently will meet my fucking mafia."

Romano brings a hand around and gently caresses the Englishman's cheek, the aforementioned leaning into the touch with a content sigh. "Did you really mean that Romano? No one has ever said that to me before. Thank you, Love. Thank you." England's voice comes out as a breath as he turns his head, kissing the palm of Romano's hand.

"No problem, bastard."

Romano smiles warmly at the Englishman, who returns it before switching his gaze to the clock, letting out a disappointed sigh he focuses back on his boyfriend (?). "We have 15-minutes left before the meeting starts again, what do you want to do love?" Romano hugs the British man close allowing for him to whisper in the others ear. "Well, seen as everyone else is in the cafeteria; why don't we join them? Give them a lovely surprise when we walk in holding hands." England nods his head against the others shoulder, his arms tightening around his waist. "Plus, as a bonus. I am going to make myself very comfortable in your lap while you drink your tea and I drink my coffee." England could hear the smugness coming through as Romano explained the plan to him, he nodded once more.

England pulled back and held out his hand, which Romano gladly took, he led the other out of the room and down towards the cafeteria. "Hey Romano?"

"What is it bastard?" England looked over at the Italian and squeezed his hand.

"Call me Arthur, please?" Romano looked back at the Englishman wo had a matching blush on his cheeks as the one growing on his own. He looked down at their hands; "Alright Arturo. Only if you call me Lovino or Lovi." England smiled, bringing their joined hands up, he placed a soft kiss against the others knuckles before lowering them again. He then bent down and placed another kiss to the others lips. "I would love to Lovi."

They made their way to the cafeteria after in silence, walking in England and Romano ignored the stares of the other countries as they walked hand in hand to the counter ordering their drinks and at England's insistence, Romano let the other pay for his drink as he walked slowly over towards a table in the far corner.

England closely followed, asking the waitress to bring their drinks over once they were prepared; the island nation sat down and without hesitation, brought the other down into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around the others waist. Romano responded by wrapping his arms around England's neck and leaning his head against his shoulder.

All nations were exchanging confused glances as they focused on the unusual pair, France and Spain being the first two to approach. "Ah so Angleterre. Since when were you and Romano this close?" France stopped on the other side of the table to the two cuddling nations, he watched as Romano grumbled something under his breath, something that sounded an awful lot like 'Nosy French bastard.' Making England chuckle, turning his head further into England's shoulder as England started rubbing up and down his spine.

"What's it to you Frog? It is none of your business." Spain stepped up next to his friend and stared at the young Italian before turning his gaze towards the Brit, his gaze darkening and eyes narrowing. "What they hell do you think you are doing to my Roma?! Get you filthy hands off him!" England narrowed his eyes in return, tightening his hold on the smaller nation. "What the hell Spain. I think I am allowed to hug my boyfriend all I want. He is dating me, not you. So you have no right!" Romano turned his head towards the Spaniard, his eyes hard and his lips pressed in a thin line. "Oi tomato bastard. Don't you ever speak to my Arturo like that again, otherwise the next thing you will see is my mafia breaking down you fucking door!"

Spain visibly shrunk away from the seething Italian, hiding half behind the French nation next to him, England ran his hand down the others spine again calling his name trying to pull his attention away from the Spanish nation. "Lovi, look at me Love."

Romano turned his head, his eyes-widening in shock at the passionate kiss England pressed against his lips, he released a breath before slowly closing his eyes moving his lips in time with the others. Both France and Spain exchanged a look and back off, moving away from the couple.

England deepened the kiss, tightening his arms around Romano's who in return opened his mouth accepting the others tongue, England quickly won dominance, not that Romano tried hard, he was too lost in the sensations traveling through his body at the others feather like caresses. After a few seconds, England pulled back revelling in the blush he finds on his panting boyfriends face, "How about we ditch the meeting now and go home. You glaring at Spain was bloody hot." As if to prove his point, England shift Romano slightly, his blush deepening as he felt the slight bulge in the others pants.

Nodding his head Romano stood up, pulling the English man with him, lacing their fingers together once more England and Romano left the conference building, heading directly to their hotel. Leaving the rest of the world gaping after them.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, I hope you like this OneShot, I have been asked by a few people to write more of these because apparently they are enjoyable to read; to be honest I find my oneshots rather lacking in some areas as I prefer to write longer stories. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this short fluffy story between England and Romano. I know that this is a rather new pairing but I find that they are so cute, I ship them but not as much as FrUK or PrUK.**

 **I hope you all enjoy reading.**

 **Please comment what you thought afterwards.**


End file.
